This Isn't Just a Fling
by homesickthug
Summary: Greg is knew to the lab and Warrick see's him at an unexpected place. Warrick/Greg fluff stuff I ship them so much
1. Chapter 1

Greg was new to the lab and Warrick had his eye on him. He was funny, he was quirky, and had terrible taste in music from Warricks stand point. But Greg was funny and wasn't afraid to be himself. Warrick liked that. Warrick liked a lot of things about Greg. They hadn't spoken much outside of going over DNA tests. Warrick admired from afar, this was work, and it wasn't really much of a place for relationships, especially since Warrick was certain Greg was an awkward ladies man.

Warrick was always stuck hoping for dreams.

He finds himself at a bar occasionally, he doesn't dance he thinks its weird, so he sits and drinks and waits for someone to approach him. And many men do, Warrick is an attractive man. Whether it was hooking up or casual sex he was never satisfied. He was tired of being someone to fuck.

This day at the bar was a little different. He was in a booth in the back observing people and sipping on a beer. He was a lot like Grissim in that way. He watched with no judgement at how open so many people are to strangers. I guess this being a gay bar, people felt like they belonged. People felt safe. Warrick on the other hand was not one to be social. He was waiting for something deep because casual sex was getting boring and he was tired of fucking then waking up alone. A lot of the people at the bar were regulars, and he knew most of the bartenders by name.

But tonight someone new walked in, and Warrick was taken back. He wondered how he had wandered into here. Greg stood awkwardly when he walked in, unsure of what to do. People were dancing, and Warrick could see he didn't know where to go. He took a seat at a bar and ordered a soda. Guess he wasn't the type to drink.

Warrick studied the younger man. He was fresh out of college and moved to Vegas just for this job. His hair was a mess, and he looked as crazy here as he did at work. He always wore odd T-Shirts.

Warrick saw a man approach Greg and put his hand on the small of his back. Warrick suddenly got jealous. More jealous than he'd been in a long time. He was generally calm, but seeing Greg here was close to him not having to hope for dreams.

Greg obviously wasn't interested, but the man didn't care. He was an older man looking for fresh meat. Looking for an almost perverted fuck. He was making Warrick uneasy just as much as Greg.

He stood up and decided to approach the two men. Greg wasn't much to observe his surroundings, and at this bar that's something you needed to master. Warrick walked behind Greg and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Glad to see you made it here okay babe" he said looking at the older man still trying to take advantage of the young CSI.

"Yea the bus was late and we were swamped at work." He said slightly confused but playing along.

"I got us a booth and some drinks back there," he said staring at the older man with deadly eyes. The man finally got the hint and bolted to some other young catch.  
"You gotta be careful here man," Warrick said taking his hand off Gregs shoulder. Greg looked at him with innocent eyes. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked self consciously.

"Of course, I didn't come over here for nothing."

Greg followed him back to the booth in the far back. He sat across from Warrick as he signaled for the bartender to come over.

"Okay I'll get you a refill Warrick, and what would you like sir?"

"Umm. a coke I guess"

"Alright I'll be back in a moment."

Warrick studied Greg. He was nervous, maybe even embarrassed, for being seen here by another co worker. It is an awkward place to meet, especially for someone new to the team.  
"How long have you been coming here?" Greg asked Warrick not looking in his eyes.

"Every once in awhile I come. I used to visit more often but then I just got tired of the same old shit."

Greg nodded.

"You don't have to be nervous man, its just me. I don't bite."

Of course, unless you want me to, Warrick thought.

"I guess I was just trying to keep my private life a secret." he whispered as the waitress brought back the drinks. They both thanked her.

"I'm not a snitch" said Warrick, "Nobody even knows I come here. Except you now of course."

"Its my first time here, but I don't know if I'll be coming back."

"I mean there's some pretty creepy men that just want an easy fuck but you just need to know where to draw the line."

"I guess I'm kind of a push over."

Warrick gave Greg a soft smile. Greg took a sip of his drink.

"You take the bus here?"

Greg nodded.

"Let me drive you home, its getting late and some of these weirdos like to get on the bus at night."

Greg nodded as they walked out of the club in silence.

"How long have you known you were gay?" Greg asked his voice shaking.

"Man you need to calm your nerves. And I'm pretty sure all of my life. What about you?"

"Same I guess."

Warrick unlocked his car and signaled for Greg to get into the passenger seat. He looked at the younger man. Greg looked back, directly into his green eyes.

Warrick played yet another soft smile on his lips. "It's okay Greg," he said.

Greg nodded, "I know."

Warrick looked at him sympathetically. He took a shot in the dark and kissed Greg. It wasn't rough, it was soft and quick. Warrick pulled away nervous to see Greg's reaction.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Greg put a hand on Warricks cheek and pulled him in for another kiss. Warrick was shocked and his heart was beating faster than when he heard gun shots at a crime scene. He put his hand on Greg's thigh, not in a sexual way but in a loving way. Greg smiled softly still kissing Warrick. He pulled away and Warrick smiled.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked softly. Greg wasn't sure, it was late but at the same time he didn't want to leave Warrick.

"Are you hungry?" Greg asked.

Warrick smiled, "Yea there's a food place up the street."


	2. Chapter 2

"You like the lab?" Warrick asked driving at a moderate pace.

"Its nice, a lot nicer than where I was before."

"Yea? Where was that?"

"California. A lot of weird shit happens there."

"Yall solve Biggies case?" Warrick asked smiling.

"Who?" Greg asked genuinely confused.

Warrick laughed. "Biggie Smalls man, Notorious BIG."

"Oh I don't really know him."

Warrick rolled his eyes and laughed turning on the radio.

 _It was all a dream_

 _I used to read word up magazine_

 _Salt-n-Pepa and Heavy D up in the Limousine_

"Thats Big," Warrick said pulling into a Waffle House.

Greg smiled getting out of the car.

They entered and sat at the table, they knew the Waffle House drill. You sit where you please, they take your order, then you pay with your ticket up front.

Warrick looked at Greg softly, "What music do you like?"

"I like a lot of older metal and newer punk stuff."

"Like?" Warrick asked smiling. He really wanted to see the inside of Greg... and not in an autopsy type way.

"Well... I like Hendrix and Pink Floyd because they're classics. And for newer stuff I like Pierce The Veil, All Time Low, I guess teenage girl bands like that."

"Thats cool man."

The waitress came and took their orders and they both decided on the same thing, the All Star meal. Their order was on one ticket which Greg insisted on paying.  
"You basically saved my life at the bar," he said justifying it. Warrick felt bad but knew it would make Greg feel better.

It was 2 AM by the time they were back in the car.

"Where do you stay?" He asked Greg turning the car on.

"Umm... about 20 minutes down that street."

Warrick smiled at him, "you ever think about driving?"

"I don't really think it's necessary when there is adequate public transportation."

Warrick nodded, "fair enough."

They drove in silence until they got to Greg's apartment complex.

"Let me walk you to your door," Warrick insisted.

Greg smiled and felt his heart jump. Was Warrick just being nice? Or was he being romantic in a way?

They walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"You can come in if you want," Greg offered putting the key in the door.

Warrick was contemplating it.

Greg decided to push it a little further, "We have work tomorrow, it might be easier for you to just crash here rather than drive home and have to get up in a few hours."

Warrick smiled, "That is a good point." he said following Greg into his apartment.

It was a little small, but a good size for one person. Greg had a cat that was sleeping on the couch. The bedroom door was right next to the kitchen, which was visible the moment you walked in.

"I'll move Ammonia off the couch." he said picking up the cat.

"You named your cat Ammonia?" he asked amused.

"Yea, science is kind of my thing."

Warrick laughed casually and walked over to the cat petting her between the ears. She meowed and rubbed against Warrick.

"She likes you," Greg said, "She doesn't usually go up to people like that, you must be special." He was smiling.

Warrick looked up at Greg, "Thanks for letting me crash here man."

"Yea no problem, you need some water or something?"

"Nah I'm good on the dihydrogen monoxide."

Greg chuckled picking up Ammonia and heading to his room. Warrick watched him wishing he could follow him. But that would be way too soon. Instead he just laid on the couch, closed his eyes hoping that sleep would come to him soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Warrick woke up abruptly to the sounds of meowing. Ammonia was patting Warrick with her paw trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes and scratched the kitty's forehead. "What's wrong?" he asked the cat. She jumped off the couch and started walking to the bedroom, looking back at Warrick and meowing as she walked towards Greg.

He followed instinct and walked softly behind the cat who jumped back into bed next to Greg. He was crying in his sleep and mumbling "Stop it! Please stop!"

Warrick looked at him concerned knowing it was best to let him sleep it through.

Ammonia was still meowing at Warrick, making room for him on the bed. He knew this was a big jump, but he could always blame the cat. He just wanted to make Greg feel safe, and even Ammonia thought him going to the bed would help.

Warrick put the covers back on Greg and curled up next to him quietly putting his arms around him trying not to wake him. He wiped the tears off his face and held their hands to Greg's chest.

Greg stopped crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Greg woke up before Warrick. He could hear the TV on and Greg talking to himself about the things he needed to get done before work. Warrick turned to get up and saw orange juice and cereal on the nightstand. It wasn't half eaten so it must have been for him. He smiled, got up and stretched, then walked out to the living room.

"Hey I got you some juice and some cereal," Greg said looking towards the bedroom while putting some dishes away.

"I saw, thank you."

"Did you sleep well?" Greg asked not even acknowledging that fact that he and Warrick had slept together in the same bed. There was no abnormality in his voice, not about making Warrick breakfast or about waking up next to him. He was acting as if it was completely normal.

"Yea I slept great, you seemed to be having a hard night though," he said hoping that it would subtly bring up what happened last night.

"I have nightmares sometimes," Greg whispered. "They went away when I felt you beside me." he said almost silently.

"Ammonia kind of told me to follow her into your room." He said smiling. He walked over the the dishwasher and started picking up dishes. They needed to talk about this, them, what happened, but neither of the men were quite sure what to address.

Warrick grabbed Greg's hand so the he would look up at him. "I want to do what I can so you don't have to have any more bad dreams"

Greg smiled and leaned in and kissed Warrick. Both men felt a spark they hadn't felt before. Warricks head was fuzzy with emotions and the sensation of kissing Greg. He pulled the younger man closer to him and wrapped his arms around his waist while Greg put his arms around Warricks neck.

Warrick laughed a little into the kiss.

"What?" Greg asked smiling.

"Its nothing, you're just really cute is all."

Greg went back in and kissed Warrick bringing himself closer to the man. Warrick began kissing down the side of Greg's neck softly leading down to his collar bone. Greg let out an air filled moan as he started unbuttoning Warricks shirt. He rubbed his hands all around Warricks hot skin. His body was muscular, and sexy to say the least. Warrick was everything Greg wanted.

"Wait," Warrick said taking a step back. Greg could feel his cheeks go hot as he was embarrassed about the entire thing.

"No it's not you," Warrick said trying to comfort him. "Well it is I just really don't want to fuck this up. Whatever we have right now. Whatever is going on."

Greg smiled folding Warrick into his arms and putting his head on his chest. "You couldn't fuck this up. I've wanted it since the moment I met you."

Warrick smiled kissing Greg and holding him tightly. He felt himself put only his fingertips under Greg's shirt. "It's okay if you want to" Greg whispered holding Warrick tight. "You couldn't fuck anything up."

Warrick smiled, somewhat shocked that the shy man was initiating this. He rubbed his hands along Greg's back, up his spine circling over his shoulder blades. He lifted the shirt over his head.

"It's kind of cramped in the kitchen" Warrick said smiling holding Greg in his arms. He untangled himself from Warrick, grabbed his hand, and walked to the bedroom.

Greg continued unbuttoning Warricks shirt where he left off. He looked incredibly sexy in his undershirt and Greg couldn't help but smile.

Warrick pulled Greg back in for a kiss as Greg rubbed his hands along Warricks hot skin. He felt himself pull the undershirt over his head and start kissing Warricks neck. Warrick put his hands on Greg's waistline and could feel a bulge. Warrick knew he had his own too.

"Wait Greg"

Greg looked at him slightly scared.

"No don't be scared its just I really like you. And I don't want to ruin this, what we have."

"We can stop."

"No it's just. Please don't leave me. It's always fuck and wake up alone the next day. And I don't want this to be a one time fuck and shit be awkward. I want this to be real. I want us to be real."

"You'd think I'd be the insecure one," Greg smiled.

"I get insecure when I know I have something special and I don't want to fuck it up, which I promise you, is something I'm really good at doing."

"Nothing will fuck this up," he promised running his hands down Warricks arms. Warrick smiled, still holding him at the hips and began kissing him down his chest.

"I want to make you feel good," he said playing with his nipples kissing down past his belly button to his pajama pants. Greg's heart was racing; he'd never felt this way before. He kissed the sensitive spot just on the inside of Greg's thigh. He liked the anticipation, and if he wasn't hard before he definitely was now. He pulled down his pants as they pooled around his ankles and kissed him through his boxers. Within seconds he dropped those too, and it was odd to Greg seeing Warrick on his knees, because he seemed more dominant and Greg was sure he'd be on his knees before Warrick.

Warricks hands were on Greg's hips as he started licking the top of the head, tasting the precum, which Waffle House made taste... like something special. He kissed down the the shaft and back up and finally put all of Greg in his mouth. Greg moaned as chills went down his side. Warricks teeth never touched him- he had experience. Greg on the other hand did not.

It didn't take long for Greg to come, and he was slightly embarrassed at how fast he came. Warrick swallowed every drop of him. Gregs knees were shaking and he had fallen into Warricks arms silently moaning with his breath.

He stumbled, but he pushed Warrick on to the bed and got on top of him, still catching his breath. Warrick had a satisfied look on his face as Greg proceeded to bite at his neck.

"Hey ay," Warrick said smiling. "I know I'm black but hickies do show up on us you know."

Greg blushed, " I'm sorry."

"You never have to apologize," he said smiling.

Greg was straddling Warrick at the waist looking him in his eyes. Warrick smiled and couldn't stop.

"You're eyes are beautiful" said Greg. He placed a soft kiss on Warricks lips.

They both jumped when they heard both their phones go off. It had to be work. Greg laid beside Warrick. Grissim called Warrick first telling him that he was needed at a scene. Once they hung up, within seconds Greg got the same call to the lab.

"We're not done," said Warrick seductively, laying a devilish smile on his lips.

"Yea, i still need to finish you."


	5. Chapter 5

"God everything's a fucking mess," said Nick walking beside 5 dead bodies. They were aligned side by side and killed execution style.

"Hey sorry I'm late," said Warrick. He had to go back home to get his kit and insisted on taking Greg to the lab instead of making him take the bus.

"It's not like they're going anywhere," said Nick. Grissim gave him one of his looks.

"They were all killed roughly 2-3 hours apart," said David.

"Well there's no disturbance so the bodies weren't moved" Warrick said.

Grissim was off to the side looking at something.

"What is it Griss?" asked Nick.

He held up a closed bottle. "Black mamba eggs."

"Jesus," Warrick said, "Those kill in minutes when grown. If there are eggs, there has to be a mother."

Nick looked at the bodies and met eye contact with Grissim.

"Everyone step away from the bodies now!" yelled Grissim. "Dispatch I need animal control now, we found black mamba eggs and there's possibly a snake on the loose."

"Deadly snake eggs and 5 dead bodies within yards cant be coincidence."

"It doesn't look like that's what killed them," said David a few yards from the body.

"These eggs had to have been placed into a jar and then put at the scene. These snakes are native to Africa," said Grissim studying the jar.

Warrick screamed and Grissim looked back and saw him laying on the ground his body shaking.

He ran beside Warrick holding his head in his hands. Nick was yelling into the radio "This is Nick Stoke I need an ambulance now one of our CSI's has been bit by a Black Mamba paramedics are needed immediately."

"Warrick breathe in and out deeply. Hold my hand. That's it just keep breathing."

There was a gunshot. Grissim turned and saw Nick had fired his weapon killing the snake. Moments later the paramedics arrived.

"Where's the anti venom?" Grissim practically yelled at the young EMS doctor.

"This snake is native to Africa, we've had to call the CDC they're bringing it to Desert Palms now in a helicopter."

Grissim hopped into the ambulance with Warrick. "Call Cathryn tell her to get out here now."

"It's okay Warrick," he said as the doctors were pushing him out of the way, but he refused to let the younger man's hand go. Warricks eyes were closing and he was losing consciousness. "Greg," he whispered softly but Grissim heard him.

"Talk to me Warrick"

"Greg. Get Greg." he kept repeating before losing consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

_You couldn't fuck this up. You couldn't fuck this up. You couldn't fuck this up. You couldn't fuck this up._

Warrick opened his eyes to a dark room. He tried to get up but couldn't.

"Greg?" he whispered softly.

"I'm here. Grissim called me"

Warrick smiled and Greg kissed him softly. "I'm glad you're okay."

"You'd think I'd be here because I was shot not bitten by a fucking snake from Africa."

Greg smiled softly.

"Greg, what's happened between us, this isn't a fling. This is real."

"I know," Greg said resting his head on Warricks stomach.

"I've wanted you, I've wanted this for so long. But I was scared."

"I was too 'Rick. But I'm not scared anymore. Because now I have you and it's no question of if or if not. I think we've always meant to be together.

Warrick ran his hand through Greg's hair. "Lay with me," he insisted. Greg stood up from the chair as Warrick scooted over and made room for the younger man. Greg laid down and wrapped his arms around Warrick and dug his nose into his chest.

Greg was asleep when Grissim walked in, and Warrick was mindlessly watching some TV show. "How are you feeling Warrick?" he asked moving eye contact for a split second to look at Greg fast asleep with his head on Warricks chest.

"Um I'm alright, it's not every day you get bitten by a snake native to Africa in Vegas at a crime scene. How's the case?"

"The victims all were bitten and then shot. We're still processing evidence, but the gun shot is what killed them. It looks like the killer made them suffer."

Warrick looked at Greg for a second. back to the TV and then Grissim. "He can stay with you for the next day or two," Grissim said. "But then I need him back at the lab. I can't have two of my best CSI's out. Warrick smiled,"Thanks Griss."

"You know I saw this coming," said Grissim. "You loved each other at first site."

Warrick smiled and Grissim smiled back before waving him off to head back to the lab. Warrick ran his hand through Greg's hair and kissed his forehead. He really did love him.

A/N: This is my first published fic for the original csi but ive been watching it recently in order instead of just when its on. I'm sorry if this sucks or is weird idk. thanks for reading. i apologise for any grammar mistakes i did proof read this and edited multiple parts since it was originally written at 2am while my sleeping meds were kicking in


End file.
